The Celestial Dragon Slayer
by Sweet-icy
Summary: Lucy's a celestial dragon slayer and is looking for the right time to tell the guild but she had to share it with at least one person so why not Natsu right?
1. Confession of a celestial dragon slayer

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT IF I DID LUCY WOULD HAVE KICKED NATSU'S BUTT AT LEAST ONCE**

**Sweet-icy: I read a story about Lucy being a dragon slayer and it inspired me so here it is!**

**** I was sitting in my apartment writing another daily letter to my mom about my troubles, but at this moment I had a particular one that was bothering me. I'm a celestial dragon slayer...yes you heard me right dragon slayer. my mother basically taught me everything I know and helped me hide my powers. why keep such a big secret you ask, well its because if word got out my mother would be in danger. even though my mother died I completely forgot about my hidden magic powers and didn't let it worry me. the problem was that for some reason its been getting harder to keep the magic energy inside of me and almost used them on the last mission when the enemy got me mad. so far I've been really cautious and all but its been getting harder and harder every day.

I sealed the letter in an envelope and put it in my chest full of letters. that's when an annoying pink haired idiot decided it was his time to shine and jumped in through my window. " Hiya Luce!" he called out before letting himself plop down on my bed " hey I'm going to sleep on that you know so get off!" I yelled at him. that's when I noticed something off..."where's happy?" I asked "Oh, he went to sleep over at Wendy's place over at fairy hills." "oh " I whisper back *yawn* " well than I'm getting tired and since Happy's having a sleep over than I am too." he throws the covers over his body and makes himself comfortable 'he's lonely' I think in my head. all he has is happy for company so it must be pretty hard especially since his foster father left him alone without a trace of his existence left behind but a scarf *sigh* I'm thinking about this too much. I want to tell him so bad, the letter I just wrote didn't help at all! I approached the bed slowly and sat down "Natsu" I said softly, when he grunted in return I continued talking " I don't know what to do, what I'm about to tell you is a huge secret and its better that I get this off my chest before it crushes me" at this point Natsu is up looking at me nervously "Natsu, I'm a dragon slayer." I say.

he looks at me wide eyed "what! what kind, did you lose your dragon too, wait a minute what generation are you in, wha-" I stopped him before he could say anything else "celestial, and no my mother taught me, generation one, and this is a secret so keep it hidden" I stare at him and start getting nervous, he hasn't said anything in a while should I regret telling him. "Luce why tell me?" my eyes widen, why did I tell him "Natsu not only was it killing me trying to hide my powers but your someone I can trust" that's why I told him right? 'yes you idiot don't doubt your own words' all of a sudden he hugs me " I know this is important and all but can we continue tomorrow, its to much to think about oh, and I'm tired" he said. I nodded and got into bed next to him not caring anymore that he's in it too and soon fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of clutter in my kitchen. I walked in and spotted Natsu going through my refrigerator. "you know I know that I told you something important yesterday but THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU PRIVLEGES SO STOP EATING MY FOOD!" I yelled from the door frame, he immediately stiffened and backed away from the refrigerator with his cheeks stuffed with food. I went to take a look and notice it's empty, I walked to my room sulking about how much jewels it'll take to refill it. "I'm going to get changed don't burn anything!" I screamed before walking in to my bathroom slamming the door behind me not before hearing a "yes ma'am " coming from Natsu.

me and Natsu were walking down the street while I was explaining more about my powers to him and when my mother would teach me, it felt good to get this all off my chest. I was wearing a pink tank top, with a black skirt, and my black boots on, of course I had my keys and whip too. "you know Lucy when are you going to tell the guild about your 2nd magic?" he asked " I don't know maybe sometime soon I don't like keeping secrets." I replied.

**SUP like how was it WAS it good I wan t to know all the flaws in my writing please, IM barely starting AND it would DO me good!**


	2. GRAND MAGIC GAMES!

**I already did the disclaimer so I'm not even going to bother doing it **

**Natsu: yea you are! **

**No!**

**Lucy: she doesn't own fairy tail but if she did I bet Levy would date Gajeel!**

**in the library...**

**Levy: *achoo***

**Gajeel: you okay shrimp?**

**Levy: yea...**

* * *

"hello mina!" me and Natsu yelled as we walked into the guild, I noticed Natsu walking closer to me than before and when ever I tried to make some distance he would close the gap between us. Finally he stepped away so he could go and fight gray. I sat down and ordered a drink from Mira when levy walked over. " hello Lu-chan anything new!" she said while wiggling her eyebrows a bit, I laughed before starting to tell her about my new book the dragon prince. it is about a dragon who is also a prince that falls in love with the princess he holds captive and she loves him back, pretty good story line even if it is a bit cheesy. I was in the middle of telling her how they realize there feelings when a chair hit me in the back. " oh my goodness Lu-chan are you alright!" levy shouted inspecting me with her eyes. I gave levy a quick nod signaling I was okay before turning around, sending off a your-going-to-be-punished glare at the unsuspecting boy. I focused my magic energy and grasped on to his "SIT BOY" I commanded, many people looked at me weirdly, but I tell you it was worth it when Natsu suddenly crashed down on to the floor. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" I yelled a couple more times and he repeatedly slammed into the ground, gray was laughing his butt off, Wendy was getting ready to heal him, and most off the guild members watched amused but curious as to how she could do that.

"Luce that hurt you know, how did you do it!" yelled Natsu " you know how, celestial dragon slayers are superior so they have side powers kind of like Wendy's healing but I control other dragon slayers." I explained to him. he looked at me wide eyed before sulking " i'm officially dead and are bummed out, why can't I have an awesome power like that imagine what Gajeel would have to do!" I giggled at him before heading out the infirmary to inform the guild about Natsu waking up. as soon as I got out gray came up and bombarded me with questions but luckily Erza stopped him and turned our attention to the master. " LISTEN UP BRATS I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT! " he shouted. Natsu having his un-human like hearing came walking out of the infirmary and sat down next to Lucy (because she was apparently sitting down -_-'). " now that I have your attention, we are going to participate in the grand magic games this year so I will be announcing the teams." the guild members instantly perked up and started getting anxious to know who was on the team " team A will contain...Natsu."

" woohoo!"

" Gray."

" if flame-brain get's to have fun I do too."

" Erza."

" it will be my pleasure master."

"Lucy."

"I'll give it my best!"

" and last but not least Gajeel."

" Gihi "

" well than brats I advise you that you should train for the remaining months that are left so be gone!" he yelled at them " wait but who's on team B?" a random guild member asked. " you'll have to wait and see, now go!" "AYE SIR!" they yelled before running out of the guild.

* * *

" Lushi hurry up were going to be late, do all girls take this long to dress?" asked Natsu to no one in particular " I don't know but knowing Lucy it's only her because she's as weird as an awkward narwhal." answered happy ( I've noticed the lack of happy!) "yea your probably right." said Natsu " you know I can hear you guys and I at least wear clean clothes every day!" Lucy retorted as she walked out of the bathroom fixing her pigtails. they both gaped at her appearance, she was wearing a blue and red striped bikini top with jean shorts and blue sandals. once she noticed them staring she shrugged it off with a " what it's hot?" statement before she grabbed her bag and left. when they recovered they also slung there bag over there shoulders and flew out of there courtesy of happy of course.

* * *

** WAS it good WAS it? what ever any way for all of you people who got the inuyasha reference your awesome! if you didn't then your not manly! **

**any way I am totally going to put more happy in the story and I hope you like the story so far **

**Natsu: because if you don't i'll burn your butt :D**

**me/lucy: be nice idiot! *stare*...*high-five***


	3. Going to The Mountains!

**hi guys i had this chapter all ready and it was good but when i tried to upload it apparently my internet decided it needed to stop working so just guess how i looked like…...yea really bad but look at the bright side i was able to make it better than the first one so yea! :D**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

I walked into the train station with my bag slung over my shoulder and my pink suitcase rolling behind me. I searched for my team mates until i finally spotted erza's scarlet hair. I walked up to them said my hello's and started chit chat. " any news on who's on team B?" i asked, erza shook her head "no, the master is taking his time but i assure you we will be seeing them at the games." she responded.

"oh, where's natsu?" she asked. before i even had the chance to answer we all heard a shout to our left, "HEY GUYS I'M OVER HERE!" the pink haired mage screamed before landing on his feet softly. " finally you're here let's get going." erza said " where are we going anyway?" questioned natsu. ezra stopped suddenly blinking twice before answering " good question, i don't know." we all face palmed before starting to discuss it.

"i think we should head to the mountains." suggested gajeel but it sounded more like a statement, " i agree with gajeel." said gray " nobody cares what you think stripper." natsu said, "why you, shut up looking for a fight!" yelled gray back before head butting natsu *sigh* " i knew it was too good to be true that you guys didn't fight the first few seconds." i said " i agree but we knew there was no hope, they're as dumb as a sack of hammers Gihee." gajeel said "hey!" they both yelled approaching gajeel " THAT'S ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS INTERRUPTED MY THINKING AND BECAUSE OF THIS LITTLE OUTBURST WERE GOING TO THE MOUNTAINS IN LAS NOCHES!" ezra yelled.

after forcing natsu on the train and getting our train tickets paid for, we headed for the mountains in Las Noches.

* * *

" ah, fresh air" i said as i stretched. i watched amused as natsu got out of the carriage that brought us up here after the train ride and kissed the ground repeatedly muttering something along the lines of 'never again' or ' i love you solid ground' before getting up and dusting off his pants. next was ezra, she got out like nothing taking her huge luggage from the back of the carriage before heading off into the wilderness probably trying to find the training grounds gajeel mentioned. after her was gajeel with pantherlilly and gray, they just walked ahead towards ezra. then me, happy, and natsu followed behind.

when we finally found the training grounds, thanks to gajeel's nose, we set up camp. as soon as we were done erza, who finished earlier, had dinner ready which consisted of grilled fish i wasn't very happy but happy sure was. " alright," erza started once we all sat down and started eating " i've come to the conclusion that we're going to need partners to help us train." before she could utter another word natsu yelled " i get lucy, you get ice princess and gajeel can be a lone wolf for all i care!" gajeel grunted in agreement, and before gray could realize that natsu had called him ice princess ezra agreed and got up because she finished eating, soon after followed gajeel, then natsu, and then gray. last but not least me and happy got up and headed to my tent. i fell asleep to the rhythm of a softly snoring happy curled up above my head on the pillow.

* * *

**HEY guys DID you LIKE it? i had some fun writing some of the parts….i think. -_-'**

**well any ways i'm trying to remind myself that they have their exceeds with them and i almost forgot about pantherlilly! well i'm going to be updating more often, i promise like maybe once a week or two and i've decided this will be a nalu with the help of a person who reviewed the question :) hehe. **


	4. The Damn Bunny

**hello eveeeerybooody! how you doing? lol, anyway here is this next chapter i've been hearing a lot of encouraging things so it got me in a mood to write another chapter hope you like! **

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of being shaken like a baby rattle. " s-t-o-p!" i yelled, it took me a minute after i regained my vision to realize natsu was trying to wake me up and not put me in a coma. turns out it was time for our daily morning meal called breakfast. i yawned before heading out the tent stretching.

i sat down and heard giggling, i looked around the table and noticed it was happy, " what's so funny?" i asked him. " lucy did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked before giggling again. it was starting to irritate me. " okay i talk, what you giggling for!" i shouted at him " you said natsu!" he yelled before giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. i felt my cheeks heat up a bit. " for your information i had a dreamless sleep you stupid cat so shut up!" i shouted again, " actually i heard that you dream every time you sleep but you just don't remember." said erza while smirking a bit. i felt my cheeks heat up a tad bit more realizing the others heard happy's statement, " whatever." i muttered before continuing to eat my soup. i heard ezra chuckle a bit and happy giggle once more, ' this is going to be a long three months'

* * *

me and natsu were now walking through the forest looking for a training ground deeper in the forest, happy apparently wanted to see erza's pretty magic so he went with her and gray. whatever one less annoying cat for me. " so lucy you dream about me huh?" i heard natsu say, i felt like a stove that just turned on with how hot my cheeks felt " shut up!" i yelled. he laughed before ripping aside a leaf which lead to a clearing.

I heard myself gasp at the view, there was a waterfall that you couldn't hear until you entered the clearing and healthy green grass that spread out like a wild fire with flowers of all different colors what finished the look were the trees that surrounded the area, to sum it all up it was gorgeous.

I walked to the middle of the clearing with natsu by my side, " i bet this is way prettier than erza's pretty magic." i told natsu while still admiring the place, " yea…" he said just amazed by lucy. natsu was the first one to break out of the trance, " well than lucy let's get to it" i looked over to him " right, i kinda forgot about that." all of a sudden natsu's eyes widened and he looked over to me as a huge grin spread over his face, " lucy i just got the greatest idea!" he shouted as he began jumping up and down in excitement. " what is it?" i asked curiously. " i can train you i your dragon slaying magic and then you can show it to the guild at the grand magic games" he said " they won't know what hit them!" my eyes widened as i thought it over. " natsu this has to be the greatest idea you've ever had, let's do it!" i yelled as i high fived him.

we both looked into each other's eyes with huge smiles on our faces, when we both started to leaning in. i was lost in his onyx eyes on how they looked endless and captivated me so much they were beautiful. we heard a noise to the side of us, we both jumped apart with blushes on our faces looking over at the bush…..a bunny came out.

we both dropped our guard down and laughed awkwardly.

* * *

**Grrr damn bunny! hehe i feel evil but i'm not very good at you know romantic stuff, I'm a newbie :| **

**Hope you liked the chapter and i'm thinking of making a evil matchmaker erza MWHAHAHAHA!**

**next time i'm going to try to write as the idiot Natsu dragneel so don't miss it. **


	5. Natsu-sama?

**Hey guys so i said i was going to try to write in natsu's point of view so here it is**

* * *

**{ Natsu's POV }**

I looked at lucy feeling queasy and somewhat embarrassed. WHAT THE HECK my face feels like it's burning! MY ELEMENT IS FIRE , i can't feel heat unless I'm sick with a fever or something. I feel kinda bummed out that the bunny came out of the bush, that damn bunny! Wait a minute why do I feel bummed out? Is it because it interrupted our moment…...MOMENT! holy- what am I thinking, okay dragneel you got this just take deep breaths.

I Calmed down, somewhat, and asked lucy if she wanted to try to train in her magic she nodded her head. I don't know how I feel about this dragon slayer thing, but it is pretty cool! I know it is a pretty touchy subject though, dealing with lucy's mother and all. I feel bad for lucy but i hate sympathy and i feel like she does too except the word we use is pity, i feel like i've gone through this before but i know i haven't so it is pretty hard to relate. Whatever she needs me and i'm here for her.

" Alright luce let's get to it."

" yea" she said. She then came up to me and waited for my instructions.

Hehe i can tell lucy what to do and she'll do it! oh, this is going to be fun, insert devious grin here and we are ready to go!

" run over there and back!" she looked a bit uneasy but did it anyway, oh yea this was going to get good. " now give me a piggyback ride!" those are pretty fun, i find it cool how lucy can carry me.

She looked at me with a I-know-what-you're-doing look before smirking. This can't be good. " alright natsu-sama i will obey." she said winking at me. WHAT THE HECK! my face is hot again.

" y-yea." i'm stuttering.

" hop on natsu-sama." she said as she turned her back to me. i got on and my face started feeling cool again.

" natsu-sama are you sure you don't want me to give you…...something else." she said winking again. 3...2...1...my face is burning again. " just take me around lucy and stop calling me natsu-sama!" I yelled, like what the heck why do i feel like this.

" I never knew you would actually look like this i mean i knew you were a boy and all but actually responding to this… huh, maybe you're not that dense" i heard her mutter.

What is dense? and what does she mean by responding? probably just lucy being weird again.

We heard rustling in the bushes again, damn not another bunny! we froze when we heard familiar voices. " Ezra i think we're lost." a squeaky voice said. oh crap.

" I assure you we are not lost." they then came into the clearing, we were still frozen in place wide eyed.

they looked up and stared, gray started laughing, happy dropped his fish, and i'm pretty sure Ezra was smirking.

" so lucy didn't know you and natsu were into that stuff." all of a sudden I was dropped and hit the floor...hard. " Dammit lucy be careful!" I yelled as i got up dusting off my pants.

" Ezra it's not like that !" i heard lucy yell what does she mean it's not like that?

" of course it's like that lucy i mean they saw." I told her confused, and then i got hit.

" YOU IDIOT!" lucy yelled, Ezra was now laughing along with gray and happy….he was just staring.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"**does this mean i have a foster mom now?"**

" **SHUT UP UP STUPID CAT!"**

and then you heard what sounded like a cat getting strangled, nevermind she was strangling him.


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

THIS IS IMPORTANT! if you guys like fanfictions and don't want them to disappear along with fan-made videos, fanart, and fan pages then sign the petition to stop SOPA!

SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts and basically it means that all the things I mentioned above will be DELETED!

so go sign the petition the website is on my bio.


	7. Poor Gajeel

**Hi guys Heres the next chappy! I've been wanting to say that for such a long time!…..I mean type. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed even if it was something simple like ….i don't know update….yea. any way my signature saying!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**{back to lucy's POV~}**

I woke up feeling like crap after what happened yesterday, I swear erza's like a second mira when the real mira's not around. Anyway we got back pretty late and i didn't even get to train. Hopefully happy wants to go see erza's pretty magic again. Stupid cat, I bet he's scared i'll try to squeeze his little head off of course he'll go with her. You see after his little comment I tried a new technique called, the lucy squeeze. Diabolical right. I feel slightly like my edolas counterpart right now with the technique and all.

I got out of the tent hoping for no more teasing, I swear my face will forever be a light shade of pink, kinda like **his** hair, his hair, so soft and…..Lucy get a hold of yourself!

" You know, I knew you were weird but to pull your hair like that you might be crazy."

" I'm not pulling my hair!" I screamed while turning back to him. he raised an eyebrow.

" yup, you lost it luce." i frowned before looking up to my head. my hands were entangled in my sweet golden locks. for once i might just agree with natsu on this one, i lost it.

" where are the others?" i asked him.

" according to this note happy got up earlier begging erza to leave early either to go fishing or get away from lucy, otherwise you." he said. i smirked.

" well than i have started a good day already!" i cheered.

" i had to hug happy and hide him from you until he got over it." he said looking at me like i was a witch in the making,

"serves him right."

" i don't think it's that bad of an idea." i heard him mutter. i froze, oh gosh he likes the idea of me being happy's foster mom meaning we'd be parents together! does he like me?! i love you too! wait what?! lucy stop it before i slap you and when i mean you i mean myself!

"natsu hit me!"

"what!" he screamed at me with wide eyes.

" i'm going crazy and need some supervision so help me!"

and then it went like this:

i tackled natsu

he yelled

i stared at his face

and then..

nothing, i started thinking

what would he do if i kissed him….

i leaned in a bit when

" looks like bunny girl's decided to recreate huh." a voice filled with amusement said behind us.

" hey lucy?" asked natsu as we walked through the leaves towards the clearing we saw yesterday.

"yea." i said to him.

" do you think gajeel will be alright?" he asked

" oh come on, it was just a little scratch."

"if you call a bleeding wound the size of a guild mark then i guess you're right." he said sarcasm laced in his voice.

" see even you agreed with me." i answered with a smile.

" is it just me or was i supposed to be the one saying that while smiling." he said

" just you, now come on i want to go train!" he agreed with a huge grin on his face

" let's go luce i want to show you some moves!" and then we got ready for training, i changed my mind, alone time with natsu while training, best three months ever.

**i feel like i slacked off and just made a filler like the last one but don't fret in the next one they will actually train should i time skip or do a montage your pick!**


	8. Training or romance! a little bit of two

" lucy just concentrate." i heard natsu say.

currently i was in my peaceful place. his voice echoed through my head. all of a sudden i feel immense power circling me, i smile, it worked.

right now natsu dragneel my best friend was actually helping me train. who knew he could teach!

" woah" i heard him say.

i smirked, i loved it when i impressed people and they praised me for it, it was something i never got from my dad.

he teached me a couple things in a month approximately, we've been convincing happy to go with erza and gray so natsu could teach me more with dragon slaying.

the power soon stopped as i opened my eyes, got up, and dusted myself off.

" how'd i do today?" i asked him.

" great!" he flashed me one of his famous grins before getting ready for our daily routine…..combat. at first natsu would seem hesitant at fighting me but now it was just a regular thing to help me train, not that it only helped me it also helped him. he got stronger over this past month. he still wasn't as strong as ezra though, i mean. it's only been a month since we started training in las noches mountain.

we've had quite a lot happen this month, one time we caused a huge explosion that the villagers posted a job at guilds requesting for help. so let's say when team shadow gear got here they weren't very happy and levy assured the villagers that they were safe, we even forced natsu to bow and apologize.

" alright, ready?" he asked.

" yup"

He took the first move, swinging his leg under mine, i jumped up on time sitting on his head.

" you know i could break your neck." i told him.

" well i can break your legs." he said back.

he grabbed my legs and dumped me in front of him jumping on top of me. he landed a punch on my face. i blocked the next few while focusing on fighting i'd worry about the bruises later. i grabbed his hair and flipped him on his back, i used opportunity to spring a nice distance away from him. i saw him get up and charge at me, i got ready to hit him but when i reached out with a punch he slid to the right and landed a kick on my side. i let out a little "oomph" before regaining my stance and punching him in the face. he grabbed my arms and tried to flip me but i grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach, he kicked me in the knee , it went on back and forth for a few seconds before i head-butted him and let go of his arms allowing him to fly back.

" that was mean luce" he said while wiping the sweat from his forehead. i did the same before stepping forward and stumbling, maybe head-butting him wasn't that smartest idea.

" silly, now you're temporarily blinded" i heard him say before feeling his hand on my head .

he rubbed it while heating up his hand making my head ache vanish.

" thanks" i murmured while blushing.

" we have to strengthen your head " he said with a thumb on his chin in a thinking position.

" is that even possible?"

" i don't know but it wouldn't hurt to try right?" he asked innocently.

" yea not without giving me a concussion." i muttered

He laughed and dusted himself off.

" come on i think that's good enough for today"

"sure" i grabbed his hand and steadied myself before walking forward heading toward the leaves that covered up the way back to camp.

"hey lucy." i heard natsu say

" yea " i answered him.

" your really important to me you know." he said. i looked at him while blushing, he was blushing too, am i dreaming? *pinch* ow! nope i'm not dreaming.

" your important to me too natsu" i said while my steps faltered a bit. he stopped suddenly and grabbed my shoulders.

" no lucy, i mean really important." he looked into my eyes. i felt like melting under his hot gaze.

" natsu…" i whispered.

" lu-cy" i heard him whisper back.

i leaned in without even thinking letting my eyelids flutter shut. when i felt something cover my lips…...I am kissing natsu. i am kissing natsu. OH MY GOODNESS I AM KISSING NATSU.

i lifted my hands up to separate the kiss to ask him if he liked me of course but my hands betrayed me when they slithered around his neck pulling him closer. he poked his tongue into my mouth exploring it before we fought for dominance.

when we finally separated i thanked my hands for betraying me. i looked up at him dazed , our cheeks a sweet light shade of pink.

" we should get going" i suggested before intertwining my fingers with his.

" gladly" natsu said pulling me along the way to camp were endless teasing probably awaited.

" hey lucy" i heard natsu say again

i looked up.

" tell me more about your mom, when she taught you magic." his questions caught me off guard but i answered.

**so i went with the time skip, not my best but it'll do i hope. Was it good TELL me with a review!**

**:)**


	9. Celestial Whisper

_little lucy ran all the way out to the field the wind pushing the hair out of her face. lucy's mother right next to her._

" _mama when are we going to tell daddy?" asked little lucy looking up towards her mother._

" _we can't tell him lucy if he knew he would have stopped it by now." her mother answered._

" _but why?" lucy asked._

" _because i'm sure he wouldn't want a princess that had such a magic as dragon slaying magic in his mind it's horrible." she said._

" _but my magic is pretty mommy." lucy said. she created a heart out of her golden flames. " but i have one more question." said lucy._

" _what is it my dear?" asked her curious mother._

" _if there's a fire dragon slayer then why do i have golden flames?" she looked up at her mother waiting for her answer._

" _because there perfect for a princess like you." her mother said then she bent down and tickled her daughter._

" _hahahahah-m-m-mommy s-stop it!" she managed to get out through giggles. her mother stopped._

_with a heart warming smile she asked her daughter " you want to train luce?"_

_lucy's eyes twinkled. " i'm all ready mommy!" screamed lucy with her arms up in the air._

" _Celestial Dragons Ro~ar!" she yelled and a magic circle appeared in front of her lips she puffed out her cheeks and blew with all her force causing golden flames to come out on the other side. when the attack was done her mother laughed._

" _how about some lunch?" asked her mother holding a little gold fireball in her hand._

" _alright!" yelled lucy._

_that day they trained harder than ever before. that day they trained their hearts out. that day was the last training session lucy heartfilia the celestial dragon slayer ever had with her mother. that day was the last day she saw her mother, layla heartfilia also known as the dragon slaying master that had the ultimate form of light in her possession. celestial dragon slaying magic. that now belonged to her daughter._

" _lucy, you have golden flames because…...he is your soul mate." whispered a voice in the wind while little lucy cried in front of the grave of her beloved mother._


	10. Poor Natsu

" that was the last time I trained with her." lucy said with a sad smile.

natsu smiled at her " well than i'm going to have to do a better job in continuing your training huh luce." he said with a huge grin now. " geez, so much work." he joked.

lucy slapped his arm " i'm not that troublesome!" she yelled.

" but you admit it you are a bit troublesome!" yelled natsu pointing an accusing finger at her.

" why you salamander! I bet you don't even know what troublesome means!" she shouted

" it means bad right?" he asked with a confused facial expression.

" you idiot!" *bonk*

* * *

"hahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed gray rolling on the floor holding his stomach.

" that's a nasty bump natsu i'm not even surprised lucy did this" happy sighed nodding his head back and forward.

" shut up baka neko!" shouted lucy from next to erza.

" why'd you do this again lucy?" erza asked lucy.

" because of his stupidity." lucy answered bluntly.

" if you hit that hard in the grand magic games were sure to win with a monster like you lucy!" shouted happy. " your nickname could be lucy the monster ro~ar!" he yelled.

" shut up cat before I hit you." lucy growled

" waaa~ natsu lucy's being mean!" cried happy

" luce don't be so mean we don't want happy to fall a victim of your wrath too." natsu said hiding happy behind his back.

" grrrrrrr.." lucy growled again.

" d-did she just gowl?!" yelled natsu holding happy up to his face shaking. " she's worse than erza!" natsu yelled. suddenly he felt something metallic on his throat.

" what was that?" ezra said.

And this day was the day natsu dragneel the famous salamander was beat half to death by his two female comrades while gray laughed his ass off and happy cried for two hours straight. what good friends he had.

" so wait bunny girl and Armor chick our beating the shi out of him right now?" asked Gajeel

" yea" said gray.

" i'll be there in a few make the popcorn and get some fish so the cat stops crying." Gajeel said.

" roger-" "ow, ow ow ow not there lucy! ezra!" he heard natsu scream.

" gihi, this will be entertaining." Gajeel snickered through the lacrima phone.


End file.
